


The Neighbor Part 1

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily starts her new life in college, and she meets the hottie across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor Part 1

Emily’s first day in college wasn’t very pleasant. The delivery guy carrying most of her belongings was late getting to her apartment, her friends and family were still pestering her because she didn’t go to school to be a doctor or a lawyer, and to make matter worse, she forgot to set her alarm and wound up being late for class.   
When Emily returned from class that afternoon, she searched desperately for her key, only to realize she had left it on the table before rushing out this morning. Little did she know that her neighbor across the hall was hearing her vent out her frustrations by banging on the door and screaming. He opened his door to find her sitting on the floor in the hall texting someone with tears streaming down her face.   
“You alright there? You seem a little…distressed.”  
Emily immediately became defensive. “Why would you care?! I’m…I’m fine!”  
The young man knelt beside of her and gave her a look of concern. “You don’t seem fine. I heard you banging on your door and screaming as well.”  
She took a deep breath and regained her composure. “Well..if you must know…I’ve had a really rough start. Today was my first day in college and I forgot to set my alarm so I was late for my class, and now I can’t get back into my apartment because I left the key on my table.”  
She watched as he silently rose to his feet and pulled out his student card. He effortlessly slid it between the door and the lock and the door opened. He then introduced himself.   
“By the way, I’m Kili. I’m a foreign exchange student, from uh…well…it doesn’t matter where I’m from. And your name is?”  
“Um..I’m Emily. Nice to meet you Kili. Uh…you wouldn’t happen to be related to a blonde guy named Fili would you? He’s in one of my classes and you kind of resemble him.”  
Kili broke out into a small smile. “Ah, you’ve met my brother. So I take it you’re majoring in music theory?”  
“Yes. I am.” She began frowning again. “Although…”  
“Although what? Do you not like it?”  
“Oh yes. I enjoy it a lot. I’ve wanted to study music since I was a little girl, but my family isn’t very supportive of it. They say I’m going to end up poor and lonely because I didn’t want to be a doctor or a lawyer.”  
She avoided his gaze and said, “By the way…thank you…for unlocking my door. That was very sweet.”  
“Anytime. Oh, and, if you ever find yourself locked out again, here’s my number. Just text me.”  
He winks and returns to his dorm.


End file.
